This study determines the oscillatory patterns of insulin secretion (short- term oscillations, longer term or circhoral fluctuations, meal-stimulated early and late phases, and awake-sleep related circadian changes) and their relationship to hepatic insulin clearance and regulation of glucose metabolism in normal subjects and individuals with or without glucose intolerance or overt diabetes.